Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 5 = 8x + 2$
Answer: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x - 5) - 6x = (8x + 2) - 6x$ $-5 = 2x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $-5 - 2 = (2x + 2) - 2$ $-7 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-7}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{7}{2} = x$